Life of a Junior
by JigglyPuffBaby
Summary: This is the diary of Junior Space Claw. Dr. Space Claw  Head of the Galactic League  son.  Junior is expected to be a gentelman. Not to tarnish the old respecful name of Space Claw.  But since when did Junior listen to anything anyone said?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Let's start with an introduction.

* * *

><p>AU:This is a Starship by Starkid fanfic. Some of the information might be wrong. Also don't expect brilliant things from this I'm not very good aat getting the thoughts out of my head and onto the paper and this particular chapter doesn't really have a specific point to it it's just Juniors' thoughts. One last thing I spell checked it proof read it whatever but that doesn't mean the spelling or the grammer is correct. Just that it's better than before. And that the plots better. I'm trying to get a Beta to help with any mistakes I make and to help keep the plot clear and to maybe tweak the story a bit to make it better.

The Diary of Junior Space Claw.

25th of September 2057.

Hey I'm Junior.  
>Maybe you've heard of me?<br>No...Well maybe you've heard of my Dad Dr. Space Claw?  
><strong>NO!<br>** Sirius-ly! He's the Head of the WHOLE Galactic League. Who am I kidding? You're a **diary!** Of course you've never heard of him. You've never heard of no-one or nobody. Oh well at least you havn't heard of my Dad. I mean I'm fed up of eveyone know who **he** is and no one knowing who I am, _**and**_ the **second** people know that my Fathers the Head of the Galactic League almost **instantly** I'm expected be **just** like him. Brainy, Intellegent, Smart, Funny, Handsome and a total sweetheart. O.K. I am pretty fit. And I'm _**super **_nice. Well, most of the time. My Dad on the other hand is **such** a **meanie**. Yeah yeah all you folk who steal and read this **private** diary (nothing in my house is private it's so annoying. If it isn't my parents finding things they shouldn't it's my friends! And if one of my friends gets a hold of this I wouldn't be suprised if it ends up online) probably think he's dead nice. My Mom probably thinks he's nice but she's married to him. She has to think that. My sisters never do no wrong so obviosly they like him as he's never shouted at them. The public think he's nice. Thats becasue he **has** to act all nice and happy in front of the press. Me? Well I get to see the **real** him. The other side. The side only I know about. The side that takes you down to the (sound proof) basment before he yells at you. I mean I guess he's not that bad. I know there are worse parents out there. That beat their kids for no reason. It's just my Dads so..evil. And he wants **me** to be just like _**him**_. O.K. I do want to be Head of the Galactic League. I mean who doesn't? Only I've seen what it's like to be head. You have to sacrafice your own people (only sometimes) **just** to get some scientific discovery that'll please the world. Also you have to deal with that horrible situation when Starship Rangers enter unknown territory (on command) and it doesn't work out well. He might act all sad about it but inside away from the public eye he isn't sad at all. He's mad. Very mad. He yells about the teachers at the Ranger Collages and about the Rangers being to weak to hold up a simple fight. And you have to deal with things like **robots**. That war **really** sent him over the edge. He was really snappy with me. Of course he blamed the Robo-Specialists for not negociating properly. They **all** got fired **even though** they did exactley what **he** told them to do! All those men and women and children died just because of a desision he made. AND the Robo-Specialists that advised him againt the attempt to cut down their privilegis got fired for arguing. I don't want to do that part of the job. Anyway enough moaning about 'nice' people and back to my introduction.  
>I'm Junior Space Claw and I'm 15 and a half and trying to live life the Junior way.<p>

AU: Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee reviw. Even with critisism (well constructive critisism) I'll work on what ever you people want. And I intend to make sure that the Junior way of life is a very intresting way of life. Hope you enjoy x)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

28th of September 2057.

My friend Feburary came over today. She's so funny. Absolutley hilarious. Which is a problem. As awesome as she is she's just so...blonde? We were meant to be studying for a R.E. test about how exactly God died. Honestly though we didn't revise one little bit. We made Ice Cream though! And a mess... I don't know quite how we made such a mess. I mean obviosly I have an idea, I guess. Let me run you through our day today.

SCHOOL

Well we found out about the test fourth lesson. Right before lunch. So lunch time came and we went to our secret place. It's this little ditch behind a clump of trees no one goes there because it's easy to get your clothes snagged on the branches. Feburary doesn't mind that though. Well I guess she wouldn't would she it's hardly as if owns Clyde Paulman clothes. Fortunatly though being the eldest in her family she doesn't have to wear hand me downs like her sisters and brothers. I just go as carefully as I can. So we settled down to eat our lunches and I rang my Mom to see if Fib (that's what I call her) could come over. Naturally my Mother said yes as she adores Fibs' freeness and humor about what she says and thinks.

HOME.

We got home and quickly made our way up to my room. Grabbing all my big pillows I have in my room for den making from when I was younger we made a sort of padded area to lye on and used books to steady our paper and note books. After about five minutes Fib's belly started to grumble and I remembered that she'd hardly had any lunch today just a bread roll and some carrot sticks.  
>So I told her I was hungry and wanted a snack and did she want anything (she hates being the only one eating) so I grabed her arm and draged her downstairs into the kitchen.<p>

As I dragged her we talked about what we'd get to eat and decided that chocolate ice cream was the best chocie since it's quite warm today.

Now I'm not lying when I say this. My kitchen has every type of food imaginable. Exept ice cream. We have cookies, pizza,crisps,bread,pop tarts,twinkies,red vines and chocolate. Just not ice cream. Fib being Fib (therefore being crazy) decided we should make some ice cream. So we got some ice some double cream two bars of chocolate and a blender. Shoved the food in the blender and put the lid on.  
>"Hey. Hey Junior. Hey Junior. JUUUUNNNNIIIOOOOOOORRRR! Junioooooor. J-J-J-Junior. Hey! Do we have a Juniro in da houuuuuseeeeee!" Fib started hollering from over by the sink where she was serching in the draws for something.<br>". Seirously Fibs I'm wondering if I should get you checked out." I said laughing.  
>"Nah. My Moms already taken me. Said I was a lost cause. Annyyway. Where's that little thing you out in the blender top in the hole?" She asked still serching the draws.<br>"Dunno. Can't be that important though can it?"I said. Boy was I wrong.  
>As the stuff started to blend into a liquid type of form some of it started to come out of the little hole that should be ocupied by the plastic thing. Oh and we'd left the room to go Google something (we were debating who what was cooler Joker converse or Batman converse). We were only gone for a few seconds. Apparently that's long enough to cover most the ceiling in brown mush.<br>Which I had to clean off.  
>With a tiny cloth. On a chair.<br>With mush dripping in my face.

Taste good though.  
>My Dad unfortunatly wasn't quite as understanding as I thought. He came home as I was cleaning. Did I mention the basments soundproof?<p>

30th of September 2057.

Fudge life.  
>Why is dead god so cruel? Doesn't he get it no one likes Tais. He should just die already.<p>

16th of November 2057.

I swear to you one day Tais will die, and it will be because of me.

28th November 2057

Just realised (yes it took me this long) you don't know who Tais is.

Tais is the meanest, evilest human alive. Actually I doubt he's even human. He's a robot. I just know it. A blood sucking, man killing, sparkling, caldren bum of a robot.

All he ever does since for ever is pick on people. Particularly me. He has no friends. Followers yes but mainly because their scared he'll pick on them otherwise. He's like a new Voldemort. But he's not magical. Or smecsi.

Dad says I don't help myself. That I bring on the bullying. If I was just a bit more manly maybe he'd leave me alone. I guess he's right. It all started in little school. Apparently it was icky to be friends with a girl. So he'd tease me about that. Then he teased me because I wore pink sunglasses. I mean those glasses were sooo cool. Most the class wanted them (Ok I admit most the class was made up of five year old girls) and it's like everything I've done since then has been wrong. Tennis was the wrong hobby. It should of been rugby(no one plays rugby anymore) Polo shirts are wrong. T-shirts are right. Jeans and Kakhi shorts are wrong. Baggy army print trousers or checkered shorts were right. Time turners were wrong. Shag band were wrong. My hair was wrong. My voice. My eyes. My mouth. My everything was wrong! Finally things got just a bit to much. So I punched him. It was fuuunnnnnn. Totally werth the days suspension. Didn't help our blossoming relationship mind. Worsened it in fact. He's been on the war path since. Fights. Pranks. Anything to harm or embarres me. Naturally I had to be 'manly' and fight back. Prank him back. Shame mind. Half the teachers hate me now, and I really enjoy learning things. Ho hum Rumbleroars bum. Live short, laugh long. That's my motto. Do what you want so long as you enjoy and think about the concecuenses in heaven. Not that I enjoy fighting. The adreneline you get with pranking though, is amazing.

31st of November 2057.

Tais pranked me again. I need payback. I need something good. Something good...


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Sorry this and chapter two havn't been beta'd.

Chapter 3

06 of December 2057.

Normally in thiss situation my dear pal (the situation being I need a new prank) I would go to Fib and coverse with her about the many ways one could get payback. Unfortunatly she's ill. So I'm if I want to do somethign before I'm accused of being a coward or before Tais beats me up or pulls another prank on me I will have to do this solo. I don't mind much. Fib always vetos my best ideas (the ones involving TNT) they're too dangerous or something like that... So although I won't ahve her crazy, unexpected ideas I can do what I want.

15th of December 2057.

Exept I don't know what I want and school breaks up for christmas in a week.

17th of December 2057.

Google isn't helping me! Anyway Fib's back. I hope she doesn't figure out I'm up to something. If she asks I'll just tell her I'm bored of pranks and aren't they a bit childish. She'll probably agree.

20th of December 2057.

R.E.S.S.U.L.T. Nitrogen triiodide. Dad being who Dad is has it's(tine tine tiny) advanteges you know. I can get this stuff by tomorrow. Then on the 22nd(last day of school) smear it (only a tiny bit I don't want to accidently kill him even if I do hate him) on the door to his last lesson(which thankfully isn't with me) and hope that no one tries to enter the room...or trick him to enter lunch time...

22nd of December 2057.

Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

23rd of December 20570

Yeah. Didn't have time to write more than 'Oops' yesterday. Today though I have time to write it out like a story. The prank worked by the way. Brilliant stuff Nitrogen triiodide. Makes a pretty cloud of purple gas. Also makes really funny faces on the people who get the gas in their eyes (it's very irritating to get in your eyes). So Tais being a gigantic fool got tricked by some first year Macy or something (don't worry I gave her half a pack of Redvines for the trouble) into entering the door. As mean as he is to me he's a sucker for helpless first years. So this is what happened.

Macy:*crying sounds*  
>Tais:"Hey! Hey little kid you alright?"<br>Macy: "I-I'm looost. Ms. Evin asked me to take this envelope" *waves envelope* "to Mr. Gorge b-but I don't know where his class isss" Tais:" Heyy. Don't worry. Don't cry it's just down this corridor here. Do you want me to take it to him for you?"  
>Macy: "Y'yess please"<p>

Then he went down the corridor with the letter. Told you he was a sucker for first years. Anyhoo Macy came over to me where I was down another corridor I high fived her gave her some redvines and ran towards the distant screaming. Ahh Tais's face! Good times. And then bad times.

"WHO ON EARTH,MOON,MARS AND OTHER PLANETS IS RESPONCIBLE FOR ALL THIS SMOKE NOISE AND ARGHH! MY EYES!" That was . Nice guy Danied. So after a lot of coughing scremaing for windows to be opened and windows being opened Danied and a small group of other teachers who'd colected in the corridor spoted Tais.

"Tais. What the hell..." He started "Is a Hufflepuff!" I called helpfully strolling towards the comotion.  
>"Junior. Why am I not suprised to see you here?" he asked.<br>" Because Tais is here and as everyone knows we're insepreble. BBF's for life. Love at first sight. Eww. What am I saying it's Tais I hate that bastard."  
>"Language." Danied scolded.<br>"English. Though I speak of Welsh, Gaelic, Bretange and Spanish if that helps". I know I went a bit mad I didn't know what I was saying half the time. Blame the school dinner I had. Does stuff to the mind that poison does.  
>"Welsh Gaelic and Bretange? That's interesting not many of the celtic languages are spoken you know exept English. Actually I though Gaelic died out completley around the 25th century. But Welsh is still quite widley spoken in Wales and Bretange is still in Brittney a bit mind you." Miss. Stacmay said.<br>"That's rather off the point point is Tais still hasn't said anything and even though he hasn't said anything I'm pretty sure it's safe to asume that Junior set this up in which case a visit to the headmaster will be needed" Danied said calmly.  
>"You're taking this very calmly you know". I informed him.<br>"What was that stuff?" Tais asked finally speaking up.  
>"Told you he wasn't to blame" Danied said knowingly.<br>"Tais my nemesis ol' buddy ol' pal. I'm not even going to bother telling you because you'll want to know what it is what it does and how I got my hands on it. And the awnsers to all those question are far beond your understanding." I said slowly a sly smile playing at my lips."Also you guys know he could be joking with the whole whats thats stuff thing right?" I asked.  
>"Junior" Mr. Danied I have never heard a teacher growl.<br>"Calm boy! Calm. No need to growl I was simply pointing something out" I put my hands out as if to keep a dangerous animal away.  
>"Junior you've alrady pratically admitted by saying the awnsers to questions such as where you got it would confuse Tais. That means you have awnsers. And I think the headmaster would be very interested in knowing them. And even if you dont have any you've been extremly rude so I think we need to visit him anyway" Stacmay said. Darn her to dead wizarding gods heaven for actually listening to what I said.<p>

"JUNIOR!" Dad! Oh crap he's home. See ya later me little book. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCALIMER: (Yes I've remembered one) I dont own the characters exept Juniors sisters and the teachers and Tais Junior His father Febuary and his mother are starkids.

Chapter 5.

25th of December 2057.  
>Oh gosh I have not helped the with the heap of trouble I'm in the holiday. You see when Dad got home night before christmas eve. He was so mad. After I'd had a...pleasent... chat with the headteacher (don't worry I wasn't rude) Daddy dearest got a phone call. I'm back in school January 5th. I have a meeting with Dad and the head on the 6th to discuss my behaviour. Or in otherwords everything I've ever done wrong. Should be fun. But as you can guess Father wasn't to happy to recive that phone call. Kept going on about why can't I be more like my sisters. Hmm let's see Father. You always wanted girls so when a boy came along you just shoved me into the nearest primary. When I was five and Holly and Hannah were born you were overjoyed and signed them up for Pigfarts. They give like the best and most strict education there they have no chance to misbehave. I go to the universes most boring school and until this new head came last year they were soo slack on rules I had soooo much fun! So I'm not like them because I have the chance to be different to them. They don't get the chance for fun unless you count riding on Rumbleroars back fun. That does sound pretty damn fun. So yeah there was some yelling and Mam wasnt home then so we didnt even go to the basment he just called me down stairs and started screaming about how I have a reputaion to keep up. A good reputation not a bad one.<p>

To be fair the press loves my 'rebel' side as they call it. They like how I dress in shirts. OK I normally wear the shirts with baggy long army type shorts but I wear shirts I look a bit like a good boy. But I'm not. They love it I tell you. Love it.

On with my christmas you see I only asked for a couple of things. A new skateboard and some comics. But dear ol' Dad thought it would be fun to give me nothing. Not even christmas dinner. To Hannahs delight (she's slightly fat she like extra food and seeing me in trouble). She's evil thankfully Holly hates the stricness of Pigfarts but she's to chicken to dissobey rules. So she just helps me do it. Belive me me, her and Fib have shared many spacetrained owls planning things but I though the Nitrogen Triiodide thign was too extravagent for her the prank needed to be big and boastfull she does sly and cunning the little genius. So she went up the attic found where Dad hid my preasents asked if she could have them argued abotu how it would make me jealous and teach more than ever not to break rules so he let her and well now their hidden under my bed with a plate she brought me some pudding on. Told you she was a genius.

26th of december 2057.

Ok maybe Holly isn't such a genius. Dad somehow (*cough* Hannah *cough*) found out I have my preseants and tried to get into my room to get them back. I had to lock the door. Holly is for the first time ever in toruble too so shes not happy but Dad didn't yell at her. Just told her not to do it again. But he sent me a email that can delete itslef half an hour after its opened and you cant send it on to people or copy it's content. Also you get a pop up to say you have the email and you cant get rid of the pop up or do anything whilst its there so I had no choice but to read it. They're really annoying those types and only high up people like Dad can send them SOOO annoying. Anyway it's my fault Holly gave me the stuff. I've tried to 'corrupt her'. The email had many angry words but yeah Im in bigger trouble than Holly and it wasnt even my idea to have the stuff. Also I have no food drink or anywhere to pee but Mam, Dad and Hannah have to go to a meal tomrrow well me and Holly have to go but people will be told we're ill. I'll stock up on food go to the toilet get a bunch of hand sanitizer wet wipes bottles and boxes to uh do my buisness in because if I understood the email. Unless I unlock the door and give the stuff back Im not leaving 'till the first day of school. And my mothers been instructed to go in my room to get the stuff when I leave anyway so I'll have to sort out a hidding place tomorrow.


End file.
